


Derek Hale is having a nice day

by Meermaid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Feel-good, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meermaid/pseuds/Meermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles in which Derek Hale is having a nice day. <br/>Because he deserves a break, seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing and English isn't my first language, so please remember to be kind :)

„Happy Birthday, Big Guy” Stiles said as he entered the loft and tossed a packet of M&Ms at Derek.  
“How did you know it's my birthday? I haven't told anyone.” Derek asked, feeling a bit stunned.  
“I had a look at your police report from... you know.” Stiles waved his hand in a vague gesture, the awkward “the time I got you arrested for your sisters murder” hanging in the air between them.  
Derek cleared his throat. “Well... Thanks.”  
Stiles shrugged and plunked down on the couch. “'S no big deal. Hey, you wanna share those? I brought Django Unchained, we could have a movie night.”  
Derek rolled his eyes. “One movie doesn't make it a movie night.”  
Stiles sighed exaggeratedly. “Fine, we can watch something else afterward, my Dad's on a late shift anyway. Just sit down and relax.”  
And for once, that's just what Derek did.


	2. The cat

It's not like Derek ever expected to own a cat. Technically, he still doesn't. One day, it was just there, sitting on his front porch, watching him with big yellow eyes.  
He rebuilt the house a couple of years ago, after everything had settled down a bit, but since most of his pack went away for college he was mostly alone in it. Having some company might be nice, even if it was just by a cat.  
Derek watched the cat for a while, waiting for it to go away, back to its own home.  
Eventually, he sighed and opened his front door. “You might as well come in,” he told the cat, “it's warmer inside.” With a small chirping noise the cat got up, walked in and hopped on one of the kitchen chairs, acting as if it always belonged there.  
Derek himself settled back down on his own chair, bare feet tucked underneath his new companion, and took a sip of his coffee.  
Outside, the weather was cloudy and gray, but inside Derek Hale enjoyed having warm feet and the relaxing sound of purring.


End file.
